Platônico (?)
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Será possível um amor nascer assim? Apenas... Observando? Possível ou não, aconteceu! No entanto... Oneshot SasuHina


**Ela o olhava.**

Ele passava e ela o via.

Seguia com os olhos, sem curiosidade alguma, já que ele, por mais que possuísse uma beleza descomunal, não lhe despertava nada.

Absolutamente, nada!

Até que ele passou, certa vez, e mexeu na grande maleta – negra, de, provavelmente, um empresário ou executivo importante –, ainda andando, praticamente correndo em passos largos, com grande pressa.

E, então, uma curiosidade mínima, nela, se fez.

Por que aquele homem corria tanto?

Era o que se perguntava.

O tempo passou e a dúvida permaneceu... Completamente intacta.

**Ela o observava.**

Observava tanto...

Cada mínimo detalhe!

Observava os traços firmes do rosto bem feito, o modo de andar, os passos apressados, a postura, mesmo agitada pela correria do dia a dia, cansada...

A curiosidade aumentando a cada nova observação feita daquele comum, porém, para si, misterioso homem.

Até que ele passou, como todos os dias, e mexeu na grande maleta, ainda andando apressado, correndo com disfarçadas passadas largas. Algo novo, ela notou, tinha na cena.

Observou e, aí, sua face se iluminou: a expressão.

As sobrancelhas estavam levemente franzidas, os lábios comprimidos e repuxados em uma linha.

Analisando...

O tempo passou e a expressão – ao mexer na maleta, diariamente – permaneceu... Completamente intacta.

**Ela o conhecia.**

Pessoalmente, não!

Nunca trocara uma palavra, sequer, com ele.

Mas sabia definir cada expressão que ele fazia. Parecia, não! Ele era um homem sério, de poucas palavras, dificilmente decifrável por suas expressões faciais.

Porém, em mínimos detalhes, ela sabia o que significada cada elevar das sobrancelhas, o franzir da testa, o repuxar dos lábios...

Não estava mais tão curiosa assim com o tal homem, agora ele já lhe era tão decifrável... Fácil de saber o que fazia, o que pensava ou o que necessitava.

Até que ele passou, novamente, mexeu na maleta e, subitamente, parou. Estancou onde estava parado. Voltou-se para trás e andou alguns passos calmamente – esquecendo-se de seu atraso, ela havia notado.

Interrogativa, viu ele se aproximar de uma senhora e lhe entregar, sorrindo envergonhado, um pequeno pacote. A velha, com uma aparência não tão comum – usando roupas largas demais, meio sujas e rasgadas – sorriu lindamente para o homem, que elevou a mão e lhe afagou os cabelos embranquecidos, meio despenteados. Tão logo, o mesmo, com uma das mãos dentro da maleta, andou/correu e, rapidamente, desapareceu no meio daquela multidão.

Sorriu!

Aquela senhora, ela soube, depois, era uma pobre velha largada pelos filhos, agora moradora de rua. Sempre rodeava, mesmo, aquela parte de Tóquio, e sempre no mesmo horário que o homem passava.

O tempo passou e o sorriso, que passou a carregar toda vez que via o homem – permaneceu... Intacto.

**Ela o admirava.**

Ah, e como não admirar?

Era um homem sério, mas com um bom coração.

Admirava suas bem feitorias, admirava os fios de seus cabelos, a face esculpida...

Ele era admirável!

Mas apenas isso! Admirável...

Até que ele passou e, ao invés de mexer na maleta, parou e tocou o bolço traseiro da calça, logo sendo revelado um aparelho celular em suas longas e fortes mãos – algo que ela nunca havia reparado com tanto fervor, como naquele momento – e, rapidamente, discou um número qualquer. Ela não o ouvia, mas conseguia ver, muito bem, o movimento dos lábios finos do homem.

Estava tão sexy...

Sentiu algo se remexer em seu interior, vendo aqueles lábios se remexerem sensualmente.

Um rubor – típico para si, mas nunca antes causado por aquele homem – preencheu sua face pálida.

Suspirou e viu o mesmo guardar o aparelho. Nem havia notado quando ele finalizara a ligação, só viu o aparelho sendo colocado em seu antigo casulo: o bolso da calça, que ficava na parte traseira e marcava, tão discretamente, as nádegas do mesmo.

A respiração dificultou, enquanto o rubor aumentava ainda mais.

Tão logo, os passos rápidos voltaram a acontecer, e, quando percebeu, a presença marcante do homem não se fazia mais lá.

O tempo passou e o rubor – a partir daquele dia – permaneceu... Intacto.

**Ela o desejava.**

Impossível não reparar no quão sexy aquele homem – ou seria um deus? – era.

Ele esbanjava sensualidade, tanta que mal se aguentava, agora, ao olhar para ele.

Sua imaginação trabalhava árdua e incessantemente em momentos nada castos com aquele que lhe tirava qualquer resquício de sanidade.

Não que quisesse impor limites a ela – sua imaginação – quanto as situações que era imposta juntamente com o dono de sua libido...

Se já não bastasse o admirar incessantemente, agora, ainda, tinha que o desejar?

Era o cúmulo do absurdo!

Bem...

Era, no passado...

Até que – tudo tão mutável e inconstante – ele passou. Ela estava confusa, o pensamento cheio, totalmente preenchido por aquele homem, por isso, mesmo com a mente distraída, mas não a ponto de esquecer que aquele era o horário em que ele passava, olhou-o.

Como da primeira vez, segunda e terceira. O tempo passando, as mudanças acontecendo, algo em si se transformando de acordo com a convivência com aquele homem, seu coração, agora, batendo descompassadamente, ansiando por ele ter esquecido algo – como entregar o pacote cheio de croissants para a senhora moradora de rua – e voltar para trás, para que pudesse o olhar de novo e deixar sua imaginação trabalhar com o pouco de contato que tinha com ele.

O coração batendo descompassado?

Oh, sim!

Ansiando por mais uma olhada dele?

Yes!

Sentindo falta...

Obviamente!

Aquilo era estranho demais.

Muito estranho.

No entanto...

O tempo passou e o coração descompassado permaneceu...

**Ela o amava.**

Amava e se socava, mentalmente, claro, por isso.

Deus do céu!

Só poderia estar ficando louca!

Ela amava um homem que não conhecia!

Bem, em partes ela o conhecia, bem até demais! Porém, ainda assim, não era o suficiente para criar um sentimento tão forte assim por alguém.

Certo, talvez sim, talvez não...

Quem se importa, no final das contas?

Claro, sempre há uma exceção a cada regra, portanto, sim, ela se importava, e muito!

Até que, certo dia, ele não passou.

Olhou o relógio, como que achando ser algum engano seu, e notou: era a hora dele passar, ou melhor, passou da hora!

O coração palpitou em grande desespero.

Acontecera, por algum acaso, algo com ele?

Quis chorar, gritar, correr atrás dele, mesmo que não soubesse onde o mesmo morava ou qual era o caminho a ser seguido para o local onde trabalhava.

Uma imensa tristeza a preencheu!

Em um ano de convivência, todos os dias ele, por ali, passava. Agraciava sua vida com sua presença constante e tão rápida.

Então, como, por todos os deuses, ele não aparecia em momento algum?

Até quando adoentado ele passava por lá! Ela sempre notava e tinha uma terrível vontade de se aproximar e ralhar com ele, para que parasse de ser tão obcecado em trabalho a ponto de se descuidar da própria saúde.

Abriu a porta de vidro e saiu para a calçada.

Olhou ao redor, os carros engarrafados, as pessoas aglomeradas indo para os seus serviços, a senhora moradora de rua, também, como ela mesma, impaciente e denotando um tanto de preocupação, mas nada dele.

Franziu a sobrancelha e entortou o nariz, engolindo em seco. A garganta queimava, quase como se uma bola de ar estivesse lá, dilatando suas cordas vocais, queimando sua carne, querendo sair, correr de lá, como um grito agoniado de desespero em forma de lágrimas.

Não se aguentou e nem mesmo pensou que pudesse!

Uma lágrima, depois outra...

Os olhos embaçados, mas nunca se deixando levar pela dificuldade, já que olhava, constantemente, as hora em seu velho relógio de pulso e as movimentas ruas de Tóquio.

Ah, sofrendo por um amor unilateral...

Que ridículo.

Mas o que fazer quando se ama tão incontrolavelmente assim, como ela o amava?

Algo gradativo, crescendo aos poucos, que lhe arrebatou de surpresa.

Bonito, interessante e tudo o mais, porém, ainda assim, ridículo!

Até que, inesperadamente, ele passou. Uma das mãos no bolso do sobretudo preto que usava, a outra carregando o saquinho pardo. Parou e sorriu para a senhora, que lhe dissera alguma coisa, enquanto olhava discretamente em sua direção. O homem não se virou para si, muito menos lhe olhou de esguelha, apenas riu rouco – a primeira vez que escutava a entonação de sua voz e não pôde deixar de se arrepiar inteiramente – enquanto, ainda, trocava algumas palavras com a mulher idosa.

Estava estática, o coração aliviado, ainda olhando para o homem. Hipnotizada. Notou que o mesmo não usava a roupa social de sempre, muito menos carregava a maleta, também, de sempre.

Um vento gélido lhe balançou os cabelos, vindo da direção do homem para si, trazendo o cheiro amadeirado do mesmo, desnorteando-a. Respirou fundo, inspirando o ar com ânsia, aderindo, pela primeira vez, o cheiro daquele que lhe tirava a sanidade.

Fechou os olhos e apreciou aquela sensação. Sorriu com deleite, agora tão tranquila e calma como nunca.

Escutou passos, calculados e tão diferentes do de sempre – com aquela rapidez disfarçada de passadas largas – passando rente a si.

Abriu os olhos perolas e encarou o homem passar, como sempre.

Angustiou-se, um pouco, já que não estava escondida ou presa naquele cubículo ao qual trabalhava, porém, ainda assim, ele não reparou em si. Contudo estava feliz, já que ele estava bem e, por mais atrasado que estivesse, passou por ela, trazendo-lhe aquela sensação tão arrebatadora de estar apaixonada, mesmo que não sendo correspondida.

E, então, ele parou. Há uma distância de, praticamente, um metro de si. Seus olhos, atentos a todos os movimentos do homem a sua frente, seguiu o giro dos calcanhares do mesmo e ele, agora, totalmente de frente para si.

Olhou os pés, observou a calça jeans escura meio desbotada, admirou o sobretudo que lhe marcava o peitoral tão perfeitamente, desejou a boca fina entreaberta, e amou os olhos negros que lhe miravam intensos, fazendo-a tremer.

A primeira vez que se olhavam nos olhos e já sentia aquela sensação lhe preencher com total força, esmagando seu pobre – quanta modéstia – coração.

Sorriu para ele, que lhe sorriu cúmplice, apenas um repuxar de lábios que o deixava ainda mais lindo.

E, através daquele sorriso cúmplice, cheio de significados, o tempo passou e um começo se fez, para que, num futuro, eles, ambos, juntos, inseparáveis, pudessem permanecer...

* * *

_Então?_  
_Gostaram?_  
_Comentem e façam uma pessoa revoltada mais feliz!_  
_Bem, se comentarem, quem sabe não faço dessa oneshot uma threeshot, com direito a hentai no ultimo capítulo?_  
_Bem, só depende de ustedes!_  
_Beijocas fofuxas à todos! _  
_Ja ne e..._  
_Reviews!_


End file.
